As Things Collide
by ChophiaBL-lover
Summary: It was supposed to be just another summer, but it turned out to be so much more than that. Will 14 year old Brooke get the heart of 17 year old Lucas Scott? Is faith on ther sides and more importantly will they find true love?
1. As Things Collide

**AS THINGS COLLIDE**

_**You have this way of meaning everything  
And nothing to me  
At the same time  
Returning my hellos with goodbyes  
'Cause I've spoken with all of the other angels  
They don't know what to do  
And I agree with them whole heartedly  
I do**_

_**-Maroon 5**_

Summer has officially just begun. Young people of all ages have already begun packing; some with the illusion to have a summer to remember, some with sadness 'cause they won't see the people they love, some are thrilled to getaway from their drama even if just for a while and some others just want to have as much fun as they can, enjoying every second of the summer vacation.

Summer vacation means the same for all the people, including the people of Tree Hill. Tree Hill is a small town located in North Carolina known for their hospitality and warm weather. For the people that live there, Tree Hill is the perfect place to raise a family, a great place to hang out and the right place to find, know and develop love.

The Scott family could agree that Tree Hill was the right place to start again, the place where you could find true love and enjoy your youngness. But this story starts a long, long time ago when a Lucas Scott put his feet the first time in Tree Hill, when Dan and Deb Scott decided to bring their kids for the first time to their hometown. This story starts in a summer vacation where no one thought love could be found, and no age or social status could ever tear apart a love so strong… or meant to be.

9 years earlier…

Lucas Scott was a young, focus kid. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. He was not the typical heartbreaker. Girls did throw themselves at him, but he wasn't looking for an easy lay. All he wanted to find was _the girl. _The one he could give his everything to, the one who would deserve all he had in him. All his life he and his brother had live in New York. His father Dan Scott was a business man and always expected him to be the same. But Lucas' passion was another one: literature; and his craziest dream: to be a successful author. Of course if Dan ever found out He'd be dead. As the older kid he was supposed to keep the family business alive.

On contrary, Nathan Scott the youngest boy of the Scotts was the _typical _heartbreaker. He was 17 years old, he like girls and _all _girls were his type. Nathan's philosophy was: "you don't know how much you'll live, so live it to the fullest, take every opportunity you get and never regret anything; life's to short to waste it in regrets" meanwhile Lucas' was: "Life's to short to waste it in things that aren't worth your time here; if you're time is short then use it to find the right things you're here to get and enjoyed them until you can't breath". The difference between the brothers was so huge; nobody knew how they could get along so well.

"You ready to make the best of this trip?" Asked Nathan to his older brother, while their trip to their new and temporary beach house. Their fathers will arrive until the evening.

"Of course. I have a feeling this summer holds a lot of surprises"

"From your mouth to God's ear. I wish girls are fine here"

"Nate, when would you grow up?"

"Gee, I hope not this summer." But when he saw Lucas' disappointed look he couldn't help but to add "Bro, we're young, we have all life ahead, and girls are cute and willing to entertain us. What can I do? It's not like we'll find _the girl_ like right now."

"Well little brother, you never know…" said Lucas as the cab finally stopped in front of a big, beautiful white beach house. To Lucas the house will be a great place to brood; to Nathan it would be the best place to party… and hard.

As the brothers took their baggage and settled a couple of girls where having the time of their lives celebrating the start of the summer. A brunette, two blondes and a redhead where playing near the beach. The fourteen year olds and the seventeen girl were staying the summer at Brooke's house. The beautiful brunette had convinced her parents to let her and her friends stay in the beach house.

After a good hour of fooling around, the girls became exhausted and decided to relax. All four girls were tanning and completely unaffected with their surroundings that they failed to notice the ball that was directed to the face of one of the blondes; that was until a big SMASH! sounded.

"Ouch!" screamed Peyton.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" the three other girls exclaimed after seeing her friend's red face and teary eyes. Two boys came running towards them a brunette and a blonde one.

"Oh, we are so sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you!" said Lucas eyeing the blonde girl. It wasn't until the girl stopped hiding her face with her hand that he saw her, his breath was taken away and he could feel his heart flipping. She was the girl he was looking for, he just knew it.

In front of him, a brunette girl was lost in his blue eyes, her insides where burning and she knew that if she had been standing; her knees would have betrayed her. The brunette boy, he was completely blown away by the beautiful girl that was sitting to the left of a redhead, who must be said was checking him out as if he was the last piece of meat on Earth; meanwhile Haley was lost in her own world just wanting to know if Peyton would be fine, it was know for everyone that Brooke and Peyton Davis always were interested in their physical structure. Even though Brooke was younger, people never failed to see that se was very good looking a thing her seventeen year old sister was very proud to attribute to herself.

If they would only know that these was going to be a point in life where they could pinpoint and say "that's when it all change". I wished they had realized sooner.


	2. I'm not a girl, not yet a woman

**AS THINGS COLLIDE**

**but if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way  
(I'm not a girl)  
I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
(Not yet a woman)  
I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah  
(All I need is time)oh, all  
I need is time  
(A moment that is mine)  
That's mine  
While  
I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While  
I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, ohh  
Not yet a woman.**

Lucas and Nathan Scott, yeah those two were about to stir up some drama among those girls. I mean could you imagine it? Instead of a simple love triangle we had a… hexagon plus one. Or something likes that. The truth lovely fellows is that if just one pair felt the same for the other this story might be slight less complicated.

Brooke and Peyton Davis were quite a couple too. Even though they're as different as the day and the night, as the water and the oil or as the moon and the sun; they've always managed to stay loyal to the other. Who knew this summer will prove how loyal they could be?

The first day Peyton Davis went to school, she cried since the moment she stepped a foot outside her house until she stepped her foot inside her bedroom after her nanny picked her up at the end of school. However, Brooke's first day at school had showed her true colors. Little Brooke entered the school with the biggest smile in her face, made friends from all the grades and even expanded Peyton's small circle of friends, which consisted in Anna and a small dog.

So it was no wonder why Brooke had set her mind in one thing this time: getting Lucas Scott. She knew she might not be as gorgeous as her older sister, who had already passed through her teenager changes and had become a beautiful lady. Brooke was a natural beauty, she was completely cute and given the opportunity she'd show that she also was the owner of the sexiest personality a woman could ask for.

But Brooke wasn't the only one who set her mind on someone else; Lucas Scott was committed to make Peyton Davis fall for him. Since the moment he saw her he knew she'd be important in his life. He felt attracted, the reason? He didn't quite know but he'll find it.

"And, you know she has a smile that could make _me_ smile at the darkest hour. It's as if destiny just …knew we could find each other... I mean what other explanation could you give me? I swear the moment I saw her…"

"Ok Luke, I swear If you say another word, even the slightest comment about a certain Davis girl, I'll seriously would think to punch straight in the face as I did the Christmas three years ago…ok?" said Nathan, already sick of his brother's rambles about the not so fine Davis sister. Well, Peyton wasn't Nathan's favorite instead Brooke… she really was a girl he could ramble about.

"Whatever, it's not like you kept quite all the way back from the beach. If I remember correctly you were the one who couldn't stop talking about how 'perfectly sexy and utterly cute' Brooke was" said Lucas using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Well, not even you can deny that the girl is _fine_"

"Exactly my point, she's just a _girl_ Nathan, she's fourteen" because if we were to be truthful he did found in Brooke a gorgeous good-looking girl, and he didn't have the slightest doubt that in I don't know, maybe three years from now she'd become the sexiest girl alive; but, right now it fell wrong to feel attracted by Brooke she probably didn't knew herself well enough. However her sister was a bit more confident, was pretty and older, besides there was something that kind of intrigue Lucas about Peyton Davis.

"Yeah, but still she holds that mysterious air around her you know?"

"Bro, you should really stop your obsession, just be thankful they invited us to their beach house tonight" Karaoke night that was what Brooke had said and neither brother could said no to _her,_ neither wanted to.

Three houses away Brooke Davis was slapping her back, she'd done the impossible: Jake Jagielski had promised her he would be at her house around 9, after finishing his turn at Karen's Café he'd go to their karaoke night. The plan was so brilliant that if she almost made a cheer for herself.

Now, as much as she loves her sister she knew Peyton wasn't over Jake and she wouldn't be anytime soon. You could say that her plan was a little bit… cruel but a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do right? And it wasn't as if Peyton liked Lucas… at least she didn't think so. So yeah tonight was going to be a hell of a night, we hope it all works out for our favorite couple.

At exactly seven o'clock Rachel, Haley and Brooke were already taking out the bunch of CD's they could use, the snacks were on the table, and the alcohol was 'hidden' in the right place.

When the Scott brothers arrived, Brooke knew she needed to have Lucas; he was wearing a nice jean which fitted incredibly in all the right places with a blue polo shirt which not only accentuated his eyes, but also showed the right amount of his incredibly hard chest. He looked so…_yummy._ She was glad she had opted to wear her short beige dress which added her age and made her feel sexier.

So far the plan was working, Peyton was avoiding Lucas and everyone was having a blast. All of them kind of broke the ice after Rachel song (out of tune obviously) Chariot by Gavin DeGraw. _This one's for the girls by Martina Mcbride, Mercy by One Republic_ (Lucas and Nathan did a duet)_Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch, Kill Caustic by AFI, Bed by , I write sins not tragedies by Panic! At the disco, Do it well by , Tattoo by Jordin Sparks and Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne._

That's why after 3 bottles of tequilas and a couple of cans of beer, all Brooke could remember were Lucas's words: 'Don't do this to yourself, you're just a girl'. The words still echoed in her ears, and she was sure all kind of possible dignity left in her was occupied in screaming at her 'You are an idiot, you shouldn't have done it!' but Lucas was wrong she may not be a woman, but she would definitely prove him she was no longer a girl. But she'd need to rectify her mistake, she was so stupidly blinded to see the repercussions. Now Jake and Peyton would never talk to her again, and Lucas was so disappointed in her… even Nathan seemed to be reluctant about the situation. It all just for _one mistake_.

**Hey guys! thank you so much for reviewing(: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter I wasn' so sure about it. **

**I wanted to leave a cliffhanger, the next chapter will be about what was Brooke's mistake(; **

**And I have a game for you,, you need to guess who sang which song. The one that guesses them all correct will have the next chapter dedicated and will have an appearance as one of the characters, or could say what he/she wants to happen next. So I guess we'll see who wins right?**

The last paragraph is obviously set after the party was over, just to clarify(:


End file.
